In Between
by stakstik
Summary: What if Izuku was visited by Allforone before he was saved by Allmight from the green slime? The story is about Izuku struggling on trying to be a hero but being constantly pulled into being a villain. Will he choose good? Or Evil? Warning. Lots of horror and might have some racy scenes. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1 Stained

warning. there's a lot of horror and graphic violent scenes in this chapter so if you don't like to be spooked or are a queasy potato, don't read. I also don't own all these characters.

"i'm so sorry izuku!" Izuku's mother rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Wet tears streaming down her face.

"Mom. That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted you to say..."

Izuku's eyes sprang open. The first thing to come to him was a sickening sweet iron smell that thickly coated the air to the point that it made it difficult for him to breathe. "W..what happened?" *He quickly tried to take a gasp of air and covered his nose.* "W...what is that smell?" He tried desperately to regain and cling onto his recent memories as he sat up in a daze. His eyes were not yet adjusting to his surroundings so memories started to slowly trickle back in. "That's, right. I was making my way back home… I.."

He was just on his way home after school and he was so focused on trying to clean up his notebook that Ka-chan destroyed, when some type of guy with a slime quirk engulfed him. The last thing he could remember is feeling utterly helpless and thinking that he was going to die. Then right before he blacked out, he saw a strange figure of what looked like a tall man.

Izuku let his eyes adjust and what his eyes set on first will be burnt into his mind, no, it would be etched into his dreams every night for the rest of his life. It was a woman's face, or what he can make out what was left of a face of a woman. She was literally twisted and contorted to the point that it looked like she was almost upside down yet right side up at the same time. His first reaction was to scream but his body was in shock, only a small whimpering squeak escaped his lips before he immediately regurgitated green slime and what was left of his lunch. He also realized he was sitting in a puddle of green sticky ooze that seemed to be splattered all around him. "This isn't happening... this isn't... " *Izuku froze again. His mind going blank as a long slender body stood a few feet from him. It was hunched over with its back turned away from him. This isn't someone with a quirk Izuku thought as loud crunching and a weird distorted scream that followed afterward, echoed through Izukus eardrums. He was completely frozen. To petrified to move, but then small gurgling noises came from the woman's body.

H..holy crap! S..shes alive? how can she be? I.. i have to save thoughts raced quickly. Her twisted and contorted body twitched as louder distorted gurgles escaped from parts of her mouth. Before Izuku could react, the monstrous being stood straight up. it was about ten feet tall standing straight up. It's body stood still as its neck twisted fully around in an abnormal speed and then it's body twisted soon after and in doing so revealed a grotesque figure. It had no eyes and it was as if it was a tall person but completely turned inside out. its heart was beating outside its chest and it spud up when it seemed to stare at him. Its face was as if its head was squeezed out like a grape. it twitched forward directly at Izuku and then to the woman that was still having loud gurgles bubbling feet remained unmoving as its head extended forward so quickly Izuku couldn't see it coming. Hot red liquid sprayed and he instantly stood up and turned around. He knew, that he had no chance of escaping this thing and the image of the woman flashed through his mind as he could see himself be twisted and snapped in all directions. Just like her. This isn't some crazy maniac with a disfiguring quirk, this thing was a monster.

He knew he had no chance but he ran anyways. "Further... i just need to get fur..." his thoughts froze as he found himself in a completely different location. Still in shock, he looked up at whoever was caring him. There was no mistaking it. The long blonde bunny ear like hair, a strong stature like body, and a large cape flowing in the wind. "A...almight?"

He was put down gently by Almight and before he could speak. the monsters neck sprang forward at an ungodly speed right towards Almight but before it could pierce through his body, Almight grabbed it by its neck and spun it around. Hurling it directly into broken rubble. It recovered quickly and sprung up but strangely it hesitated and began twitching abnormally. It started to flicker in and out in a bright red form. it spoke in such a way that it was understandable but so distorted at the same time. "D..don't want to go back..." It then exploded into a crimson red liquid.

"I..is it dead?"

Almight avoided his gaze at what was left of the bodies and focused his eyes on the boy. Damn... he thought to himself. if he just knew how to navigate the tunnel systems better, he could have saved all these people. *His thoughts were cut short by the boy squealing and flustering.*

I...its really you! mean... you're really here! I.. i'm your biggest fan I..!"

He cut off the boy by raising his hand up. Don't worry young lad, you are safe now but what happened?

Izuku stopped. The horrific events he had just witnessed flooded back into his head violently. He couldn't help but clench his chest and let out labored breaths."I... i don't know... I.. i was being smothered to death by a green monster and the next thing I know that... thing was..." *Izuku let out a gag and clenched his mouth remembering the loud crunching noises his ears witnessed previously... that was in no doubt another person.. he couldn't save anyone, he was so helpless, how could he even think of being a hero when.. His thoughts were silenced by Almight touching his shoulder. Its alright young lad. Sometimes you can't save everybody in the world. I even..." he cut off as steam started to come from him. "Well i suggest you visit the police station now but I gotta go!" Almight turned around and flew off with great force but not before Izuku grabbed onto his leg and went along with him.

so I haven't written a story in forever so sorry if it's not the best. Also sorry for the intense horror that was in this chapter and I hope i didn't traumatize anyone. ~ i don't own these characters btw. I don't know if this is good enough for a chapter 2 but it's kind of therapeutic to write and get all these dreams out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

Hello everyone! I hope you like the chapters. This one's going to be a little lighter in the horror but I feel is more suspenseful and I already have written ch.3 but would love to hear from you guys if i'm doing well. I'm not used to writing at all and if I could get advice if there's something you'd like added to the story or more romance or horror. Just say so. I would love to know what I can improve.

"Can even someone without a quirk be like you?!"

"I'm sorry but you can't be a hero."

The boys chest felt like it just caved in. His hero, the one he's looked up all his life is telling him he can't be a hero. No matter how hard he tries, how much he wished for it, it was all in vain. The hope quickly drained from his eyes

" You need to see reality as it is kid. You can try to be a coo.." His sentence was cut short when more steam started to escape from him and suddenly he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

" A..almight? Are you okay?" Izuku was still struggling to keep his tears back in front of his favorite hero. He then gasped in surprise by what he saw. A sickly scrawny man stood where almight just was. " Ahhh! Where's almight? Who are you?! Wha…"

The boy quickly learned Allmights secret and promised to never reveal it but even though he felt somewhat special for learning something almost no one knew about Allmight, he couldn't help feel this growing emptiness he was feeling deep down.

He walked away with his book Allmight signed and handed to him. He still needed to give his witness report to what had happened but he felt so drained. All he wanted was to go home. Everything he's wanted his entire life has crashed down before him and part of him always knew that he had no chance but, reality really sucks.

He was so zoned out he didn't realize the person he just bumped straight into until he looked up at who he bumped into. "DEKUUUU… you piece of shit! Where do you think your walking huh?!" He grasped onto his collar but quickly let go. His eyes widened as he took a step back. "Hey, what the hell happened to you? What's with that red stuff all over your jacket?! Holy shit! Is that blood? You sick freak what the hell did you.." Deku clenched his fist and yelled out. " "Shut up shut up!" he quickly put his hands up and covered his ears trying to snuff out the loud echoing crunching he was remembering. He lowered his head and crouched as he could literally hear the loud gurgling noises echo throughout his ears.

Wait.. did he just say shut up to ka-chan? His thoughts were yet again interrupted by a fist flying straight into his nose. Sending him soaring back into a pile of garbage. "I don't know what the hell you got into nerd! But you don't ever think of speaking that way to me again you hear me?!" He turned around and started to storm off. His friends laughing and following in suit. "W..why me? Why do I have to be bullied just because I don't have a quirk… it's so frustrating it's so frustrating because Ka-chan is right. I won't ever amount to anything. I can't amount to anything when I don't have a damn quirk. This world is so unfair." He clenched his chest tightly and his hand suddenly felt hot. Two spirals spun around his hand and a bright red light flashed behind him. He turned around and what stood before him was a cat that was bright red with red horns piercing through its skull and a long slender pointed tail that flickered side to side. Deku stumbled himself out from trash pile. "What was that just now. He looked at his hand and the spiraling crackles still continued and the cat that was standing before him had the same strange symbols crackling around its neck like a collar.

"D..did I do that? That's that's not possible. I.. have a quirk? B..but what is it?"

The cat leaped forward on top his shoulder and meowed happily. Licking his cheek and started to purr.

"Great.. I have a quirk and it's summoning cats. He smiled ear to ear. I have a quirk! He shouted at the top of his lungs." The cat slapping him beside the head in retaliation."Ow!" he shrieked.

He stormed into his house. All the pain, the empty void he felt seemed to have dissipated. He can still be a hero! "Mom! I got a quirk! I got a.." He stopped quickly as he realized all the lights in the house were turned off. He quickly switched the lights in the kitchen on and food was scattered all over the the table and floor. The strange cat quickly hopped off his shoulder and began eating the food as Izuku paced around turning one light after another in each room on. This was unlike his mother, he knew she would be upset if she saw the news but this was strange. "M..mom?" He stepped his way into the living room and turned the lights on. His mom was laying on the ground as two men stood over her. One with multiple hands on his face and body and the other man what more of a moving shade. "Mom! What did you do to her?! Let her go!"

"Shh… you'll wake her up." The man with the hands on his body placed his finger over his lips and tilted his head. We wouldn't want to have to silence her.. Permanently, now would we?" "Tomura, we should get to the point before the kid passes out from fear." the shade man suggested.

Isuku was trembling like a wet kitten but keeping his expression sternly on his mother.

"Now please, sit down boy. We only need to talk." Izuku did as he was told and slowly sank into the couch. 'What do you want? W..we don't have much money it's just my mom and I" he gulped, fearing the answer he gave would doom them. "We won't hurt you unless you give us reason boy, we only want to negotiate. You seem to be happy with your new quirk it seems. If you could call that a quirk but master works in mysterious ways now does he?" Tomura lifted both his arms up and tits his head seeming to smile underneath the hand that covered over his face. "Now." He clasps his hands together. "We want you to join U.A high school and all we ask from you is to give us some info from time to time and maybe screw a few things up for us when it's really needed. That's all."

"Y..you want me to be a spy? No. No way that's what villians do. I don't want to be a villain i'm going to be a hero. The air felt tense but Deku remained unaffected until Tomura bent down and placed his hand on Inko's head. Patting it endearingly. "You know… my quirk is really interesting… it can split things apart. Atom by atom. So what do you say boy?" his hand caressing through her hair.

Izuku's eyes darted to his mom and backup toward Tomura. Without hesitation he answered. " I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku stared up at the ceiling from his bed. I really did say yes. But what choice did they give me? They were going to kill mom. Mom… he thought back. She thought she just had a bad nightmare and I couldn't tell her it was real. That would be to dangerous. I have to protect her at all cat then hopped up onto the bed and lazily sprawled out onto his chest. "Some quirk you were, you didn't even help". He pouted as he brushed his fingers through it's fur. What do you do anyway? and with you around does that mean i'm always activating my quirk? What did that guy mean by master granting me a quirk? There's so many questions I have I can't calm my mind." He put his hands to his ears as the day echoed throughout his head. He had to get some sleep to report to the police tomorrow about the incident where, he shivered. He couldn't comprehend if that really happened. He didn't want to and his mind was refusing to accept it as well. So, he convinced himself this was all a bad nightmare and he will wake up and everything will be back to normal. His eyelids soon grew heavy as he continued to ponder and he soon dozed off.

Unfortunately his sleep wasn't to restful. He spent the entire night tossing and turning letting out whimpers in his sleep as loud crunching noises echoed throughout his head growing louder and louder until, he sat up gasping for air. His body drenched in sweat and the cat that was previously resting on his chest was now being flown across the room. W..where? I..i'm home.. I'm home. It was all just a nightmare. He then looked to his right hand and noticed the spiraling crimson symbols still attached and moving around his wrist slowly. "No… I guess it wasn't." He began to tear up and curl into a ball. Those people… they really died and mom… she almost did to. I…I i'm so useless! I only wanted to be a hero, but now i'm just going to pretend to be one but really be a villain. That's, no. Don't be so negative he told himself. I can get out of this I just have to learn my quirk and train. He wouldn't, couldn't imagine what the results would be if he failed the U.A test. What those villains would to to him, to his mother. This test was more than just trying to pass an exam, this was between life and death.

His quirk was quickly discovered by his classmates since the cat followed him everywhere he went and it seemed a distance of 300 feet was the furthest it could go away from him before it seemed to be shocked in bright red lightning which also Stung Izuku's arm as well. His classmates were all in shock at first, especially Bakugo but it soon faded when they realized that Deku's quirk was well… pretty useless. He tried desperately to train the cat but every time he tried to train it, it would bite or scratch him mercilessly. The teachers chalked it up as a dormant quirk that awoken when Izuku was attacked. It wasn't really heard of but maybe it was a rare instance. The police took his witness statement but what happened remained a mystery. No villain was ever caught besides that green goo guy but he didn't think that he was the cause of it. He continued to ponder as he walked home but his thoughts were interrupted by the cat biting at his ankles. "Ow! That really hurts!" He looked down and the cat continued to tug on his ankle. Grabbing it with both paws. "Do you want something he asked curiously." That's right. He never actually named it yet, he was so busy he never thought to. It meowed loudly and tugged at him more until Deku followed. The cat running quickly as Deku followed closely behind it as it darted through alleyways until they turned the corner and Deku froze in his tracks.

Blood poured into the street. A man stood over what looked like a mangled hero that was hunched over. Cuts slashed deeply into his chests but he was gasping for air. He was still alive. The man standing over the hero had a long red scarf across his neck and a long jagged blade in his right hand.

"Y..you.. G..get away from him." Midoriya was able to squeak out those words as he walked towards the menacing man. The man barely gave him a glance. "You're not a hero are you? You don't look it. I don't like killing others that aren't my target so get out of here kid! The echoing of crunching and the gurgles from the woman before echoed throughout Deku's head. "No not again. I won't just stand by and let you kill him!" He began to run forward but before he could push him. The man easily evaded him with a back flip. Ricocheting himself off the wall behind them and aiming to kick Midoriya straight in the head but he instead kicked the cat that jumped between them across the alleyway. It letting out a loud squeal as it crashed into a pile of garbage. This didn't make him hesitate however. He quickly grasped Midoriya on the back of the neck and slammed his face into the dirt. "Boy, I said mind your own business. He drew his blade up to Deku's left cheek and cut upwards and over his eye. Deku let out a loud scream and the symbols around his right hand grew larger and brighter. "Your quirk is weak but I need to finish the job now, you delayed me long enough." The man then licked the blade and all feeling in Deku's body was lost. He was paralyzed. He was helpless. Again. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hated this feeling he couldn't take it. He won't take it! His arm symbols spiraled brighter and just before the man sunk the killing blow into the heroes chest, he jumped back just being grazed across the stomach by a large creature. He hopped a few jumps back and smiled. "So you can control your quirk without moving huh?" He looked down to touch his stomach that was not dripping a small amount of blood. "If I didn't move you would have killed me. A large creature growled and stepped over Deku protectively. It had bright red fur and the symbols were etched throughout its fur but it had human like eyes. "C..cat? He looks up in astonishment but then looked back over at the man. The man stood straight up and sheathed his sword. " They will be here any second now. I'm unfortunately out of time but remember this kid. My name is Stain and I will find you again. He turned around and quickly jumped up on each wall disappearing out of view onto the rooftops. Deku's fingertips were now moving but he was nowhere near mobile and he could hear a loud commotion coming from down the alleyway. C..cat please is the man okay?" His eyes soon started to become heavy and the world started to spin. The blood trickling down from his left eye was making his visibility low and the blow he received earlier was harder than he thought. He soon lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you lile the story so far! im excited to write more! I have zero thought in any romantic relationships and will probobly not think about it till the last second so advice is much needed. I hope you like the story since it's my first time writing in so very long and enjoy!! \w/

crunch crunch.* S..save.. me." he could hear helpless pleas. "It's not real. It's not." Izuku stood in utter darkness as loud cries echoed throughout the room. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He tried to desperately cover his ears and close his eyes but the noises just grew louder and louder until suddenly they went silent . He opened his eyes slightly and they grew wide. He could see his mother's body twisted and contorted. "i..izuku.. s..save me."

He awoke screaming and sweating profusely. He soon heard loud knocking on his bedroom door." Izuku?! Are you alright?!" He soon calmed himself by a few deep breaths and whispered to himself. "It wasn't real. It wasn't really, but it felt so real." more knocking insured which brought him out of his train of thought. "It's okay mom. I.. I just had another nightmare. That's all." A long silence from the other end of the door before a small whisper replied back. "I'm here for you son. If you ever want to talk about it." He assured her he was okay and she seemed to have taken the hint and walked away from the door. He loved his mother but he couldn't tell her how bad it really was, how much worse it was getting. She wouldn't, couldn't ever understand even if he did tell her. Which reminded him. "Was that hero okay? How did I get back?" He then winced as he felt a strong sting and placed his hand over his eye. It was bandaged.

"I carried you oh and that guy seemed to be pretty messed up but he was still breathing when we left. Unnoticed thanks to me. I know, I'm a saint aren't i?" Deku looked over to his bedside window and there crouched on his window seal was a boy with deep red hair down to his shoulders with cat like horns on his head with a tail to match and piercing icy blue eyes.

"Who are you? Wait, Cat?!" The boy scowled back at him and hissed back. "Don't call me that! That was my lower form that happened to look like those lowely creatures!" He paused and hopped off the window seal and onto the edge of the bed. "Call me Daisuke. I am a demon." Izuku was in shock. Holy crap! A what now?! They actually exist?! Wait, I summoned a demon but how? How?! More questions raced throughout his mind as he sat there in shock. "B..but if your a demon then, I summoned you?! You won't eat me right?" Daisuke looked back appalled but laughed. "No, there's no need to. If I did I could end up going back there. I don't want to go back. It's nice here. Plus, I'm already growing stronger and stronger because of you. Hell, look at me now. I'm way fucking stronger and I've only been with you for a short time" Izuku was confused but seemed to accept his new knowledge of his quirk. "Then, does that mean you know more on how my quirk works? Can I summon more than one demon? How come you don't go away? What triggers it? How can…" A quick slap across the face stopped him in his tracks. "I don't know, now shut up. I swear if I hear one of your ramblings one more time, my head's going to explode. I really don't know. All I know is that I can only be here because of you and I will protect you because of that and don't you ever dare of thinking on sending me back." Deku rubbed his cheek but accepted Daisuke's answer. "Well then. The exams are going to be coming up soon and before that happens, we need to work together and figure my quirk out a little more. Also, your late for school."

"OH crap!" Deku shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Common cat! I mean Daisuke!" Daisuke looked back at him with an unpleasant expression but quickly followed him downstairs. The shock on Inkos face when she saw Daisuke was quite apparent but she paused. But what shocked her more was the eyepatch over his face. " Deku what happened to your face?! Are you okay? Did others bully you again?!" Deku paused and thought back. "My names stain and I will find you again." Deku shook his head and put his hands up. "It's okay mom. I just tripped again. I'm fine." She looked back with worry and seemed to look as if she was on the verge of tears. "Okay son. I love you you know that?" Daisuke cut in before Deku could reply.. "The food before was unpleasant. Give me that food." He pointed to the table and began walking over but was pulled along by Deku. " No time! Lets go!" He dragged Daisuke out of the room and just before leaving he paused. " I love you to. Be safe." they then began to quickly run back to school.

"Is that? That lame cat? What the hell?" Deku sat awkwardly in his chair trying to sink lower and lower to try not to draw anymore attention then he already had as Daisuke crouched on the ground underneath Izuku's desk. " Eh.. he just sort of changed. Like evolved?" He laughed awkwardly as he nervously scratched his head. Why didn't I think of this sooner?! This is so awkward. I should have left him outside but i'm sure he'd throw a fit based on how his personality is.

"You damn nerd!? What the hell is that underneath your desk? Oh, so you think now that you have a quirk you can just show off huh?! Damn it! Go to hell you freaking nerd!" Bakugo stormed into the classroom and slammed his fist into Deku's desk which made him squeal in fear. Daisuke crawled out from the desk and stood up between them. "Hey, so you're some type of hotshot that thinks it's okay to bully other humans?" Daisuke clenched his fist and stood up straight. Both of them scowling back at each other. " That nerd can't even be considered a human being. He's just trash beneath me, now move before I make you." Bakugo lit small explosive blasts into his hands as a warning and they continued to stare back at each other. " Holy crap this is intense? I need to stop this before it goes any further. Deku thought. "D..daisuke schools starting soon you shouldn't stick up for me..." Daisuke remained still for a few moments but suddenly moved to the side. " "Well don't let me get in your way! Beat him up to your heart's content!" Bakugo looked a bit shocked but smiled and slammed his fist together. " Don't tell me what to do you freak." As he stepped up to Deku closer. "W..wait.. We can talk this out we can." Daisuke turned around and grinned at Deku with an innocent smile.

Daisuke walked happily along next to a burnt up Izuku. "What happened to protecting me and all of that? Daisuke put his arms behind his head and continued to walk. You made me miss breakfast. Deku froze in shock. That was it? He got me beaten up all day because of that?! Daisuke stopped as well and looked over his shoulder towards Daisuke. "Plus you're supposed to be training now right? Your body's like a wet noodle. You need to toughen up. " He turned around quickly by the balls of his feet. "We will train everyday starting today!" Deku seemed to calm his thoughts and nod in agreement. "What type of training will we do first then?" Daisuke looked like he was waiting for that question and smiled devilishly. Holding up one finger. " Your first task is to.." He leaped in the air and landed on top of Deku. Making him crash into the ground in an alarming rate. " Carry me home." Deku was completely crushed beneath his weight. " Holy crap! How much do you weigh!? Your crushing me! I can't breathe! Daisuke pouted and folded his arms. "Rude."

Deku then spent the next few months dragging Daisuke around and following other hellish methods of training he would come up with on a whim. It was absolute hell but Deku couldn't argue with the results he was getting and he was putting his own training in when he could on top of it. He was finally able to remove bandage over his eye but it left a long scar across his eyelid to his cheek. It was a reminder on how weak he was and it only drove him to strive harder everyday. He pushed his body beyond its breaking point several times and he was sent home from fainting in class countlessly. Leaving his mother worried for him everyday which made him feel guilty but he would rather have her worry then to see what would happen to her if he failed. If he failed…no. Their will be no if. He will pass. Even if it kills him.

It was the day of the test. Deku was beyond nervous but it didn't stop him from working out all morning. He had scrapes and bruises all over his body from the intense training he had with Daisuke. They had moved from running and weight training to hand to hand combat. Daisuke spent his time teaching him combat moves he had never seen but even with those, he was overpowered everytime by him. He almost snapped Deku's arms off quite a few times but the results worked. His flimsy body was far more chiseled now and Izuku could not wait to take the test. " We didn't get much time to actually fight together against something so we have to be careful." Daisuke chuckled and put his arms in his pocket. "Careful?! We're going to demolish those feeble children." Deku looked concerned but gave Daisuke a stern look. " You will not hurt anybody unless it's part of the test." Daisuke growled back but started to move forward without a reply. Deku knew how he mostly worked now. He would say a lot of shit but not actually go through with it but, it still didn't mean he couldn't so he had to keep a strong deminar. He had to be the one in control. "Let's do this."


End file.
